prikosandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumber
Summary When magic and nature meet, sometimes there is no result. However, this was not the case with the Lumber. Lumbers are mushroom-humanoids, with skin of fungus and bark or stone. The mushroom caps on their heads are rubbery, resistant to blunt weapons, and contain hundreds of spores that are released when the fungus is punctured. What's more, the fungus growing across their bodies contain spores, which the creature can release periodically in a cloud around it. Studies from various mages have determined that the mushroom cap holding all the spores is capable of replenishing the spores of the smaller fungus. The creatures appear to be able to see in the dark without hinderance. They appear to have no "mating" tendencies, the spores simply infest plantlife, and they sprout from that. Forest Variant The forest variant of a Lumber is the weakest discovered. The bark-skin is thin, and brittle, but the spore clouds it emits are temporarily paralyzing. The claws on the ends of its "hands" are formidable, typically sharpened by the creature clawing trees, rocks, or even its own bark-skin. They appear to have no mouths, but have a set of orange eyes that glow in the night. Their mushroom caps tend to be solid red, or solid white. They make little noise, save for their shuffling walk, or the creak of the bark. Strength: 11 Dexterity: 6 Endurance: 12 Intelligence: 0 Wisdom: 11 Willpower: 4 Paralyzing Spores: Upon being struck with the claws of a Lumber, the defender must make a Willpower save of 30 in order to resist the effects. Upon failure, the defender misses their next turn. Spore Cloud: Lumbers have the ability to release clouds of the spores stored in their mushroom caps. All non-Lumber creatures in the area must make a Willpower save of 45, or miss their next turn. Has a 5 turn cooldown. Jungle Variant The jungle variant of a Lumber is the deadliest discovered. The bark-skin is far sturdier, and thicker. The spore clouds emitted by the creature not only cause paralyzing, but are also a powerful poison. So far, the only remedy for this is an antidote created from the spores of the creature. The creature's claws are deadly, their spores typically covering them, or another venom from the jungle. They also have no mouths, but their eyes glow yellow in the night. It is easy to tell them apart from their forest variant by the vibrant array of colours and polka-dotted mushroom caps. They make little noise, save for their shuffling walk, or the creak of the bark. Strength: 11 Dexterity: 6 Endurace: 14 Intelligence: 0 Wisdom: 12 Willpower: 4 Toxic Paralyze: Upon being struck with the claws of a Jungle Lumber, the defender must make a Willpower save of 50 in order to resist the effects. Upon failure, the defender misses their next turn, and takes an additional 10 points of damage. Toxic Spore Cloud: Lumbers have the ability to release clouds of the spores stored in their mushroom caps. All non-Lumber creatures in the area must make a Willpower save of 65, or miss their next turn, and take 10 points of damage. Has a 5 turn cooldown. Underground Variant The underground variant of a Lumber is a formidable opponent that can only be found in wet, or damp, underground locations. They have a stone-skin, far sturdier than its wooden bretheren. This stone skin also allows it to naturally camoflauge into caves, though it does make them slower, and heavier. The spore clouds emitted by the creature cause temporary paralyzing. The claws are more blunt than they are sharp, however, they can still cut through flesh if allowed to. They have no eyes, but have a vertical mouth on the stem of the creature. The creatures are far more intelligent than their wooden bretheren, capable of ambushing unsuspecting prey, coordinating, and fleeing. It is unknown if they are sentient, as areas with Lumbers are typically infested with spores and it is hazardous to investigate. When walking, they making large amounts of noise, due to stone grinding against stone, but are silent when still, almost like statues. Strength: 14 Dexterity: 2 Endurance: 20 Intelligence: 3 Wisdom: 15 Willpower: 5